Noita
Noita is a character in Lunarosse. One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. She rules over the Izumo Region. Noita is the rival of Xanatos when it comes to magic and despises Zevahn. Whereas Xanatos uses soldiers, Noita uses mirrors for her spells. She's the only general to have a known apprentice. Her actions are questionable, but her loyalty to Corlia is not to be questioned. Physical Appearance Noita has long black hair with purple highlights tied in an elongated ponytail by pink and white ribbons along with a golden headpiece adorned with jewels. Her flesh is completely pale, drained of all pigmentation, her ears are long and pointed decorated with gold earrings, and her dark red eyes are slanted and cat-like. Her purple eyebrows are small in a similar fashion to Japanese women depicted in Heian art. She wears a short purple kimono with red trimming and designs held in place by a red sash, white shoes with gold heels and medals, and white gloves. A purple cape is draped on her shoulders held by golden shoulder pads with a multi-colored collar mirroring peacock feathers. Much later, in Abel's flashback, it's revealed this appearance is an illusion. Her true form is a withered old hag with dark skin, hollow green eyes, and stringy black hair. She wears black robes that conceal her freakishly long, jagged black fingernails. She appears to be hunched over. The Mnemosyne Company never meet face-to-face with this form. Personality Noita is a scheming, manipulative, and cunning sorceress who seems utterly determined to maintain the peace of Lunarosse by any means necessary. She is mostly seen in a cool, calculated manner, easily manipulating Abel into helping her aims. Another important aspect of Noita's character is her superiority complex, which, while shared by Zevahn, she takes to the extreme. She constantly doubts Zevahn's loyalty to Corlia, and will do whatever it takes to expose his treachery. She is against all forms of lying, as every word she says is the truth. This trait is given Abel when she makes him her apprentice, stripping him of the ability to tell a lie ever again. Despite her vindictive attitude, she truly cares for the people of Lunarosse, even the Mnemosyne Company. While she should be using her powers to bring them in for her crimes, she knows the empire she serves is not without fault and will side with anyone to keep the peace. Noita's only moment of severe anger comes after Xanatos' defeat, possibly showing signs of extreme affection or hidden respect for him. Because of her inability to lie, she is prone to being taken over by mind control. Abilities Noita is a powerful sorceress with incredible magic. Her main form of magic is her ability to scribe via mirrors. By invoking any reflective surface, she can watch what any civilian of Lunarosse is doing. Because of this, no secret is safe from her. As she is the Grimoire that can withhold certain truths or lies, she uses this power to her full advantage. Her special attack allows her to use shards of mirrors or ice to attack her enemies at lightning fast speed. She uses her mirrors to make an astral projection of herself appear before certain people, thus keeping her in the safety of her fortress. Because of her true appearance, it's believed she let Abel gaze into her main mirror to select a form he would find more comfortable with. When she learned he found solace in his mother, she uses this form to keep him from lying. This glamour retains itself to where everyone in the world views her the way he does. It's unknown if she assumes a different form constantly to keep people from deceiving her. Trivia *Noita originated from the same superhero story Corlia came from. In this story, she was referred to as "The Witch", and commanded Corlia's magical based minions. It's possible her character in Lunarosse was combined with "The Witch's" lover, "Daniel", a cold and calculating man who manipulated innocent humans as his soldiers and one who strove for the truth. The Witch met her end at Corlia's hands after she broke the rules of a duel between herself and a man she was infatuated with. Daniel used her death as fuel for his anger and determination to kill the heroes. He met his end in combat at the hands of the same people he swore revenge against. *Gemini states he had a lot of fun writing Noita's dialogue and wanted her to become a playable character. However, considering the story, he knew this wasn't going to happen. *She is the only Grimoire to have her own theme, "Azula" from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's ironic since blue-flamed torches line her chamber. *Noita is heavily based off the queen from Snow White, as both use mirrors as their main form of magic. *Gemini states Noita's true form and how she obtained Abel as an apprentice came to him in a dream. The dream featured a withered old hag demanded a young man to stare into her mirror to prevent his own death. Once the child peered into it, the hag took the form of a beautiful woman he later referred to as his mother. *There came a point where Gemini considered making Noita and Rasul the same character, but realized this would've been a dumb move to make. *Though it's stated Xanatos and Noita have a rivalry there is no hint that shows this anywhere in the game. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:RPG Maker VX Category:RPG Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction